counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg 552
The Krieg 552, more commonly referred to as the SG 552, is an assault rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games, excluding Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, ''where it was replaced by the SG 553. Overview The '''SG 552' is a fairly powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. Because the AK-47 is $1000 cheaper and the SG 552 has less damage per bullet, it's a much less commonly used weapon. However, it does not go without its fans, as many players will still use this weapon due to its good accuracy. It is an all-around weapon in terms of statistics and popularity. Properties The SG 552 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 200 units per second. The SG 552 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very accurate * Fast firing rate * Zoom function allows you to magnify your view of long range targets * Medium damage * Very useful in long range combat * Light compared to other assault rifles Disadvantages * Lower rate of fire when scoped * Expensive * High recoil, very large spread when firing fully-auto, even when using the scope and while moving. * Exclusive to Terrorists. * Lower damage than the AK-47 Gameplay Tactics * Use this weapon at full auto and aim for the chest when at close range, you might score a headshot. ** If possible, aim for the head by either spraying at close ranges or use the scope to increase accuracy for long ranges. *** Some users may prefer to spray bullets with this rifle than the AK-47, The Krieg 552 has less recoil and is more accurate unlike the AK-47. ** Burst fire 3 rounds at medium range due to its spread. You can also crouch and burst fire 3 shots to gain more chances of hitting your enemy. ** When at long range, use the scope. When zoomed, the gun has a lower rate of fire but better accuracy so use this to your advantage. *** Notably, when the zoom-in function is used, the recoil is much higher thus some players tend to not use the scope at all. *** Do not spray bullets when you are using the scope. The recoil associated with the Krieg 552 can disorientate users and lead to a severe decline in accuracy; in a firefight, making recoil too high can spell your doom. *** Players should be aware in how to use the scope. In certain maps, it may not be wise to use the scope at all. Like the AUG, the player's view will be slightly shrinked while zoom in using the scope. * In comparison to the AUG, the Krieg 552 inflicts slightly more damage and has a shorter reload time but has higher spread and recoil. However, the recoil problem of the Krieg 552 can be overcome when firing in bursts. Countertactics * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. * Try long range weapons, particularly on small maps with good sight lines, like Office and Dust. * More powerful rifles or rifles with higher firing rate, such as the the AK-47, can be used against Kreig 552 users. * Use fully automatic weapons that has lower recoil, such as the M4A1. * The AUG is a good weapon to counter this rifle. Often times, the recoil of the Krieg 552 can be a deterrent for users whereas the AUG has low recoil and is more accurate even when spraying bullets (provided that the player knows how to control the recoil). * If you suspect an unaware enemy player is using the scope function of the Krieg 552, try to quietly sneak behind up (or flank him) and quickly eliminate him. Users will have a hard time in killing enemies at close range when using the scope. Comparison to the AUG Positive *Higher damage in Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero *Faster reload time (2.9 seconds vs 3.8 seconds) *Lighter (230 unit per seconds vs 221 unit per seconds) Neutral *Same price ($3500) *Same rounds (5.56 mm) (CS, CZ) *Same firing rate *Both weapons are equipped with a scope which zooms the player's view Negative *Less accurate *Higher recoil *Lower damage in Counter-Strike: Source (5.56mm vs 7.62mm) Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is sg552. * Like its CT counterpart, the AUG A1, the rate of fire will be reduced when using the sight. * The SG 552 in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, its scope can be used too, and its cartridge capacity is 50 rounds instead of 30, it can fire full-auto when scoped. * In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the animation of this weapon uses the BETA animation. Also it has different firing sound in Deleted Scenes. * The design of magazine can tell its user it remaining ammunition, this feature is removed from the game due to the reduction of the memory. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the SG 552's reloading sounds are not properly synced to the reloading animations. * Similar to the other Terrorist exclusive weapons, such as the AK-47 and the G3 SG/1, the Krieg 552 is commonly used by military troops in some countries. ** For example, countries that have Counter-Terrorist units (e.g. France, Germany, and the United States, except the UK) use the Sig 552 in real-life. Gallery : Main article: Krieg 552/Gallery External links *SG 552 Commando at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons